The New Menace
by Iceman1
Summary: A new foe appears on the scene and the next war between good and evil begins. (Please review)


The New Menace

THE NEW MENACE

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Period. Same with Gundam and Eva. They are in the ownership of true anime geniuses.****

**CHAPTER 1:**

The Doctor is In 

The time period is the Silver Millennium; all the enemies of Sailor Moon have been defeated. Except one. There was a man named Dr. Brian Feeley, who had a goal of world domination but the Sailor Senshi kept disrupting his plans, which turned his initial thoughts of them being a mere annoyance to a force that is powerful but must be eradicated. He created two powerful androids to serve him named Alpha and Gamma and sent them against the Scouts, but Alpha & Gamma failed every time, and after several months of fighting, the doctor finally had enough. He had built a third, super-powerful android, which Alpha and Gamma didn't know about. He called them to his office, which was in his command center, which was in an undisclosed location (security reasons)…

He was hiding a small smirk on his face as he was addressing his two henchbots, Alpha and Gamma. Both of them stood at attention, nervous because as long as they had been in his service, they had never seen him like this.

"I assume you two are wondering why I called you in here." The doctor said in a cold, calm voice.

"Yes sir," was the reply.

"You know as well as I know that I am only human; I will be gone one day, but my hatred for the Sailor Scouts will never die. That's why I've chosen my successor to carry out my wishes." He said.

Both Alpha and Gamma lowered their heads in sorrow; even though he had treated them like Moe treats Larry and Curly, they still respected and were forever loyal to him. Their thoughts were troubled because Brian was only 24 years old, but then again, he once told them to "always have a Plan B". Curious about who was going to succeed him, they asked him,

"Who have you chosen, sir?"

"You mean, who have I **created**?" he remarked in a mysterious tone. 

Gamma and Alpha looked at each other nervously, and turned to face him and await his answer.

"Follow me." He said. 

Dr. Feeley led his bots down to an unknown location of the doctor's hideout and through a steel door that looked like it hadn't been opened in ages.

"Ever since I was a junior in high school, I've been working on a project that would ensure the destruction of those meddling Sailor Scouts. This." He said as he pulled back a huge curtain. Alpha and Gamma gasped.

Behind the curtain was the largest mecha both of them have seen. Picture the Gundam Wing Zero and Eva Unit 01 combined with a little evil thrown in for good measure.

"Boys, say hello to 'The General', he will lead my forces and eventually take my place when my time comes." The doctor said evilly.

The General was huge, at least 12 feet tall, with diamond-reinforced armor, a huge sword, countless weapons, and a long flowing red cape.

"It's time to awaken him," said the doctor and he punched in the activation codes on a secret port on the back of the General's helmet. Immediately, a low hum was heard and the General's eyes started glowing a deep red. For the first time in years, he uttered his first words,

"Sir, your General awaits your command." He said in perfect English.

"General, my name is Dr. Brian Feeley, but you will call me either sir or commander. You will obey only me. I gave you life, and I can take it away just as easily."

"Understood, sir." The General replied in a voice that mimicked the doctor's.

Turning to Alpha & Gamma, Brian said, "These two are now your subordinates, they are yours to command. If they are uncooperative, report them to me." He said coldly.

"But boss, why!?" said Alpha and Gamma shockingly.

"Because you two have failed me, your purpose in life was to destroy the Sailor Scouts and you two bumbling idiots screwed up _every_ time!" With that, he turned and went back up to his quarters, leaving Alpha and Gamma at the mercy of the doctor's new 2nd-in-command. The General sneered at Alpha and Gamma, 

"Well boys, you and I are going to get to know each other **_very_** well."

Later that day….

"ALPHA! GAMMA! HERE! NOW!" yelled the General.

"Coming, sir!" the two replied.

"I'm going to give you two your first mission: participate in a costume contest. The Annual Crystal Tokyo Costume Contest is tomorrow; you will participate in it, locate the Sailor Scouts, and with your "skills", win them over to our commander's side. With them in our forces, the commander will be unstoppable. I call it the "Super Groovy Go Get the Sailor Senshi Plan". You will prepare tonight and execute the plan tomorrow."

"But sir, Gamma and I would never take part in something this degrading…" said Alpha.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN SOMETHING?!" boomed the General. "The great Commander as given you over to me; therefore an order from me is an order from him!"

To make a long side story short, both Alpha & Gamma were found out and had the crap kicked out of them by Sailor Moon and Gang and limped back to the castle. Of course, the General was furious….

"YOU WALKING PILES OF JUNK COULDN'T EVEN PULL OFF MY SIMPLE PLAN!?" he bellowed.

"We apologize sir." Both of them replied meekly.

"APOLOGIZING WON'T CUT IT! SANITATION DUTY FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS! GET MOVING!!!" 

"Yes sir!" and with that, they bolted out of the room, mumbling to themselves because they absolutely hated Sanitation Duty, with the smell and the cleaning of the toilets and showers… it was just pretty bad.

The doctor came down and said,

"General, I would appreciate it if you could keep your voice down, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"My apologizes, sir. I was merely reprimanding those two junkyard rejects for blowing the mission I assigned them."

"That's quite alright, just next time, keep it down."

"Understood, sir." With that, the doctor turned and went back upstairs to his bed, leaving the General alone.

'I must find a way to exterminate those Sailor Scouts quickly. I must remain in the commander's favor, or he might replace me! No, that will not happen. I will exterminate those Scouts myself and with the commander's approval, I will wipe Crystal Tokyo from the face of the solar system and with the commander, build a new city where androids will rule! With the commander watching over us as our lord and master, it will be a Utopia! When the great commander meets his fate, I will continue his wishes, I will rule the city, and eventually the whole world in his honor…' he thought to himself. He then turned to the window, through which he could see the night lights of Crystal Tokyo.

"Sleep well, Sailor Scouts, for your world is about to end in front of your eyes…." His deep laugh echoing throughout the stronghold.

Early the next morning, Alpha and Gamma woke up to the sound of voices in the command center. They walked by the command room and saw the General and Doctor talking to each other;

"Very impressive General, I knew I could rely on you," said the doctor with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Commander, I am not worth your praise," replied the General humbly.

"Well, this plan is very thorough, execute it A.S.A.P,"

"Yes sir."

The doctor left and went up to his room to do some work on a prototype atomic acclerator weapon he was working on. The General was still in the room, thinking to himself. His plan was to show up at the school where the Sailor Scouts attended, lure them out, force them to reveal their true identities in front of the entire student body, and then kill each one of them; slowly, painfully. 

"I will not fail…" he said as he grabbed his sword and left for the city.

Alpha and Gamma stood there, talking to each other:

"We can use this chance to get back with the doctor!" exclaimed Gamma.

"My poor, foolish Gamma, you know as well as I know we have no chance in hell of getting back with the doctor; you saw that look in his eyes, we blew it. The only thing we can do now is to do what the General tells us to do." Said Alpha sadly. Those words cut Gamma like a hot knife through butter, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. 

"Well, we've got to finish our duty; let's get back to work." He stated and the two of them went back to cleaning the sewer lines. 

Meanwhile, the General was closing in on the city and killed the two guards at the entrance. After he penetrated deep within it, he flew up (the doctor installed anti-gravity boosters) to a tall building and looked around, his eyes burning with determination…..

**_ _**

As dawn approached, the General flew and landed on top of the school building, waiting for the Sailor Scouts to show up. Around 8:15, the school bell rang and everyone went inside. He was scanning the crowd, but didn't see them.

'Odd…,' he thought 'they should've been here by now….,'

He wasn't disappointed however, at 8:20, he saw his targets running towards the school. 

'Hmmm, the Sailor Scouts obviously have the habit of running fashionably late..' he smirked to himself. He tuned in to their conversation and overhead them saying something about going to the school courtyard.

'That is where I will intercept and finish them off,' the General thought unemotionally.

He waited until the recess bell rang and when he saw them enter the courtyard, which quickly filled with students, he jumped off the roof and landed right in front of them.

The Sailor Scouts were terrified of this giant mechanical monster standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" demanded Serena.

"You can call me the General, Commander Feeley's 2nd-in-command, and your deaths!" he replied and grabbed a girl student who was close to them.

"Reveal your true selves or the girl and everybody you know here will die!"

The Sailor Scouts were mentally torn; they didn't want to expose themselves in front of everybody they knew, but then again, the General said he would kill everyone they knew, so reluctantly, they transformed into the Sailor Scouts, at everyone's astonishment.

"Sir, Phase I complete," whispered the General into his radio link with the doctor. 

"Proceed," was the reply.

The General let the girl go and pounded the ground with his sword, giving everybody in the courtyard the hint to split, leaving just him and the Sailor Scouts. He then pointed his sword at the girls and said in a voice that chilled them to the bone, "Prepare….to die!" With that, he rushed them with his sword drawn, ready to slice some flesh, but Sailor Venus caught him off guard with a Venus Crescent V Smash. He absorbed it and shot it back at her through his sword.

"Ha! I can absorb any attack you girls use and use it to either heal me or hurt you!" He then flew up into the air and came hurtling straight at Sailor Mars. She tried to torch him, but he blocked it with his sword and backhanded her, sending her flying into a wall. 

"Foolish girl, what did I just tell you!?" he laughed. 

Then, they did something he did not expect; they recuperated, joined hands, and began to combine their powers into a single force. He thought this was a last ditch effort, so he merely held his sword up to block it, but he was dead wrong. 

The blast reached him and was so powerful, it destroyed all of his armor and weaponry, leaving the metal skeleton behind.

"You….IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he yelled and activated his self-destruct sequence.

Sailor Mercury used her little computer that Luna gave her and sent an EMP pulse at the General, which shorted out his systems right before he exploded.

"C-C-Congratulations, S-S-S-Sailor S-Scouts. T-T-This victory is y-y-y-yours…." With that, he collapsed, a smoldering pile of molten metal.

The Sailor Scouts breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed a holographic projection coming from the remains of the General. It was the image of the doctor:

"Congratulations, Sailor Scouts, you defeated my powerful General, but I will not go down quite so easily. My name is Dr. Brian Feeley, and I believe in order to have a strong unified planet, we need one supreme ruler: Me. I decided not to reveal myself until now because I wanted to keep you guessing who was behind all this. I have a proposition for you: I offer you the chance to join my side, it will reduce the time needed for a total takeover."

"Screw off!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Fine, suit yourselves. Just remember one thing: I know who you really are, I know about your friends and families, I know where you live. I look forward to meeting you girls personally myself. May the strongest one win…." His image disappeared.

"What do you think, Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I think we need to keep and eye on him at all times; all of you heard what he said, we must protect our friends and families, and more importantly, the entire world………"

** **

** **

** **


End file.
